Harry Potter Fanfic Wiki talk:Ideas
Ideas List your ideas below. Anti-Umbridge League's Idea Idea: Multi-user characters Information: Basically, someone could create a character, and then post their name and information on a seperate character's page. Other people would then be able to use this character in their own fan fics. It's like how everybody uses a character from the Harry Potter universe, for example Snape, in their own writing- someone else created him, but he is a character in our fan fics as well. Why will this idea help the wiki? This idea will add depth to the wiki, giving characters incredibly detailed backgrounds. Also, we would be able to create our own history for the Harry Potter series. One of my favourite characters is Rowan Frost from the Mudblood series, and I think it would be fun if her creator (I think it was SmudgyHollz) gave us permission to use her as an adult in fan fics of our own. '~Angel Wings~'s Idea' Idea: Beta readers Information: If you've ever been on fanfiction.net, you're probably familiar with how beta readers work. Basically, beta readers look through and help you proofread your stories. They point out inconsistencies, grammar errors, spelling errors, and give suggestions for ways to further the plot, use more effective characterization, etc. Users would be able to apply to become a beta reader (perhaps if they passed some sort of test?) or request a beta reader for their story/stories. Why will this idea help the wiki?: If we implement beta readers, there would be a lot fewer stories with grammar and spelling errors. Also, it would help improve many stories. 'SnapeFan1's Idea' Idea: Ratings to post on your stories Information: Ratings so that people can know how your story will be-for example, Safe-Good for Anyone to read, Moderate-Contains some sort of blood or violence, Extreme-Contains extreme blood and violence;squeamish look away, contains mild mature themes. Dangerous-Contains extreme mature themes and extreme blood and gore; not suggested for younger eyes Why will this idea help the wiki?: '''I think that I'll help the wikia because it provides inside info on weither, for example, if you're showing a story to a five-year old, you'll know if someone is about to be murdered or if there's a kissing love conflict. '''Agree: Oh yeah! That's a great idea! One that probably should have been thought of before... [[User:SmudgyHollz|'When Love Hands Me Matches']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'I'm Gonna Burn It Down!']] 18:14, March 25, 2011 (UTC) This is a good idea! And maybe also include the language. If it has some bad language or if it's competely swear word-free! 20:37, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Disagree: Comments: I moved your comment from old ideas to new ideas so it doesn't get confusing! :) [[User:SmudgyHollz|'When Love Hands Me Matches']] [[User talk:SmudgyHollz|'I'm Gonna Burn It Down!']] 18:14, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Old Ideas SmudgyHollz's Idea Idea: House Games Information: This is connected with my houses idea. If that idea happened, and we were sorted into houses, we could have house games, starting at the beginning of the year and finishing at the end. We could have writing competitions and if you have a featured story and or are especially nice to another user, you could get points for your house. If you are horrible to another user or vandalize, you would lose points for your house. Whichever house has the most points at the end of the year wins the house cup. Leafwhisker's Idea Idea: Quddich Matches Information: Whichever house you are in will be Quddich Matches with another house. To score a point, a member of the house must have a story at least 10 chapters long and must to free of any grammar/spelling mistakes and complete. Lucky Star's Idea Idea: Order of the Phoenix Information: We could set up an Order of the Phoenix to deal with users who are breaking rules. Yes, I know it's a but like Wetstream's idea, but here is what makes it different; it's secret. The Order could be made up of a few o the most trusted users and could be like an undercover group to deal with rule-breakers and other problems! Artimas Hunter's Idea Idea: Triwizard Tournament Information: So what if every year or month, we had like a Triwizard Tournament? Three or four, maybe one for each House, users would be choosen as well as a panel of judges, like Minister of Magic, teachers, and Heads of Houses. They could compete in three story, languge arts, charecter competitions. What do you think?